dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Kaji Saku
Kajira Saku is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita. In Alius Fabula Exertus, she is Frodira's twin sister who has declared herself a Jewel Goddess, claiming a stolen sword as she steals various valuables. Joining forces with Rutilus Nex, also known as the Red Shadow, she is involved in a scheme for world domination. While she is unaware that Rex is working under a mysterious being known as 0, the thief is mostly out for herself more than anyone else and wishes to defeat her sister in battle. Despite her sadist nature, there are times when her emotions get the best of her. Appearance Story The 4th Cycle Kajira is a new Warrior of Madness summoned by Eris in this cycle. Kajira and Rutilus Nex are not at good times with each other at this point, and her attempts to bring him into her secret plot fails. So far, she has only successfully recruited Zane Dusk and Ike Sanford, though she looses the latter when he betrays them by attempting to assassinate Eris. She tries to recruit Weslei Vetmos into her plans by claiming he can only kill Neydro Caim as a Warrior of Madness. The 5th Cycle Kajira becomes obsessed with Ike and tries swaying him back to her side. Battle ---- ---- Kajira Saku Lady of Death – Bombards enemies with fast and precise sword attacks. ---- Kajira's fighting style is that of Lady of Death, as she has the most HP attacks equal out of anyone. Even her Bravery attacks are limited in favor of HP attacks. Timing is crucial to maximizing Kajira's power. When properly timed her melee strikes are powerful, but as a drawback she has very few ranged capabilities and her reliance on HP attacks can leave her vulnerable to counterattacks before she can recover her Brave. Bravery Attacks HP Attacks Equipment Kajira's Weapons: Swords, daggers, katana, thrown weapons, and whips. Kajira's Armor: Parrying arms, cloaks, bangles, rings, hats, hairpins, headbands, bandanas, crowns, clothing, light armor, and kimonos. Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Music Theme *Theme Song: *Character Theme: *Battle Theme: *Manikin Battle Theme: *Map Theme: Poses Intro: Skips forward with her arms swaying around before performing a cartwheel, then quickly draws out her blade. Victory: Backflips twice before stabbing her blade to the ground to lean on it. Defeat: Falls onto her back with her legs up in the air, then sits up with her head down. Quotes Attacks Encounter Quotes (Regular) Encounter Quotes (DLC) Story Specific 6th Cycle Kajira: "You know, Jesilyn, that kind of attitude of yours will bring consequences! That's it! I'm getting tired of your bullcrap! Let's put an end to this nonsense! Right here! Right now! And this time... THERE WILL BE NO MERCY!!" Trivia *Kajira's quote towards Rain while being fought alludes to what Jack Torrance has typed in the 1980 film version of The Shining; "All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy." *One of Kajira's defeat quotes references a line spoken by Vizzini from The Princess Bride: "He didn't fall!? Inconceivable!" Category:Characters